


The Young Wolf and The Last Dragon

by snowstcrm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daenerys in Westeros, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstcrm/pseuds/snowstcrm
Summary: Daenerys spent her years growing up in the Water Gardens palace of Dorne, hidden away from Robert Baratheon's wrath and the world. The usurper is dead however, and kings have begun to rise across Westeros to partake in the game of thrones. One lord in particular has been sweeping every enemy in his path in order save his father in Kings Landing, something Doran Martell sees as an opportunity to finally place the Targaryen princess in his care on the Iron Throne. For the first time in her seventeen years of life, Daenerys sails away from her pools and lemon trees in order to marry the Young Wolf in the north and redeem her family's tarnished name.





	1. Farewell to Lemon Trees

Daenerys passed the guards and entered the lush garden, steps slow and hesitant until her eyes found the man seated in a wheelchair. “Uncle, you called for me?” She asked as she approached him, placing her hand on top of his. He was her brother-in-law in truth, but he had taken her in since she was nigh a month old and raised her in the safety of the Dornish palace. _Your mother named you Daenerys_ . He told her once when she was a child splashing in the pools of the Water Gardens. _After the Targaryen princess this palace was built for. She gave you that name and and lost her life while trying to get you here safely. She loved you dearly._

 

She was well versed in Westerosi history, both in centuries old and new. It wasn’t easy to sneak out of the palace, so on most days Daenerys kept herself busy with reading. Reading, writing, reading some more, swimming in the pools, learning the harp, and spending many hours in classes with tutors. _Valyrian_. She had said as a girl nearing her sixth nameday. _I want to learn Valyrian ‘cos the book said Targaryens are Valyrians._ Then not a month later Doran had Valyrian texts delivered to her room. Indeed she was spoiled, but she also wasn’t naive enough to believe that this warm upbringing came without any expected duties of her. She knew what she was. She knew that she was an extremely valuable chess piece for the Martells in the game of thrones all the houses of Westeros played. They kept her safe and treated her so dearly that she couldn’t find it in her heart to resent them for that truth though. A few years ago she resolved that if the time ever came and they called on her to carry out duties, she would give them that. Who else in these lands would she place her loyalties in if not them?

 

“Yes, news has travelled from the north.” His voice ever calm and pensive, a calculative mind behind his words. “Lord Eddard Stark has been captured in Kings Landing and the Lannisters are preparing for his execution. His two daughters are trapped in the capital as well. His eldest son has rallied the north and is travelling south to save him.”

 

Her brows furrowed as she took in the information before she gave a slight shake of her head, “Joffrey Baratheon, you mean. Joffrey Baratheon will execute him.”

 

A small smile pulled at his lip, “No, sweetling.”

 

* * *

 

 

 _Eddard Stark…_ She pondered as she packed some of her belongings for the long trip ahead. _He was one of the men that helped overthrow her father._  She knew many cruel stories about her father dubbed the Mad King, and though she acknowledged them, she still felt an obligation to defend the Targaryen name rather than denounce it. She was not Aerys or Rhaegar, but they were her blood, her kin. She was the last dragon and she would redeem the Targaryen name for the sake of her mother and even her sweet brother Viserys that were both killed before she could love them. She’d redeem it for any future children of her own, and their children.

 

She couldn’t take much with her, but she was warned that her airy Dornish dresses would do her no good anywhere else in Westeros anyway. Instead she took a few books of poetry and history along with other things that could help her pass the time. She picked out a few of her thicker dresses that might stand the chillier weather and some of her best leathers for comfort.

 

A glint of gold caught her eye and she paused, looking over to the vanity to find her jewelled dagger resting inside a sheath that was just as intricate and exquisite. Walking over to the table, Daenerys picked the weapon up and held it in her palms as she contemplated. She did not know much about the Young Wolf but perhaps they could start on good terms if she presented him with a gift… She did not use the dagger anyway as it was more of a piece to display someone’s wealth and tastes rather than combat prowess. She much more preferred a spear or whip for that matter, any way. The dagger was a gift that had been given to her by a distant lord in Essos that supported her claim years ago.

 

She wrapped the dagger in a cloth and stashed it in the leather chest she had been given for travel. _I may never return._ She realized, and the mere thought made her heart ache. The Water Gardens and the land around it were all she had ever known, nestled away in the safety of the palace to hide her from Robert Baratheon’s wrath. But now Robert was dead and kings were springing up across Westeros to claim the seven kingdoms for themselves, and she would marry one of them.

 

A warm breeze filled her room and she glanced out her window, watching as the leaves of the lemon tree rustled and danced with the wind. Would there be any warmth waiting for her in the north at all?

 

_“Robb Stark is young but his conquests have proven successful. I believe he will take Westeros and swallow it whole-- Baratheons and Lannisters alike. Dorne can only avoid the brewing conflict for so long.” He looked from her back to the shimmering courtyard pools. “I want what’s best for the Dornish people and I know you love this kingdom as much as I. I raised you to be knowledgeable, strong, and wise, so you could one day take back your rightful throne and be a good ruler for Dorne and for all.”_

 

_She knew it had always been the truth, but it was different to finally hear it spoken. This had been her duty from the beginning. She had known. She had always known, and she was ready. “You raised me well uncle. Thank you for all that you’ve done for me.” The words were spoken softly, a gentle expression overtaking her features. “I will be a good queen, for all the men, women, and children.”_

 

_He nodded, a look of resolve in his eyes. “You will have advisors with you, but they and I can only do so much for you once you’re placed in the fray. The Young Wolf appears to have no desire for the Iron Throne. Who will he place on it once he kills the king and retreats back to the north with his father? Let him see you for what you are.”_

 

_Her heart thrummed in her ears at the prospect of sitting on the throne herself. She had assumed that she would be wife of the king, not the ruler herself. “But… I am a woman… The other kingdoms do not recognize Dornish succession laws.”_

 

_“Who will be left to stand against you once the Young Wolf tears his and your enemies limb from limb?”_

 

Her hands ran through her once silver-gold tresses, now dyed dark as a raven’s feathers. It was merely for the travel north to White Harbor, one of her handmaidens reassured as the green powder she had mixed with water and other liquids became a mud in her hair. Though it worried Daenerys during the process, she quite liked the final result regardless of how bizarre it was to look at her reflection and not recognize herself right away.

 

“Ashara Dayne come again,” a voice commented and Daenerys let go of her hair as she looked up to meet the eyes of Oberyn who had arrived to the Water Gardens to travel with her. From her understanding he and his men would be dropped off to sneak into Kings Landing while she would stay on the ships that would keep travelling north to White Harbor.

 

“Uncle,” she grinned, a hop in her step as she went to hug him. “You haven’t visited Water Gardens for weeks. I was growing concerned.”

 

He placed a hand on top of her head in reassurance, “A lot has happened and far too quickly, but we’re ready now. I have waited many years for this time to come and now the heads of Elia and her children’s murderers will finally be mine. My family’s justice and yours.”

 

“I wish you good fortune uncle.” Was it wrong that a secret side of her wished him to slaughter every Lannister and Baratheon man in Kings Landing responsible for her family’s murders? Rhaenys and Aegon barely had a chance at life before their brutalized bodies were presented to Robert Baratheon. She did not care much for the Stark lord either, but she was sure that her new husband-to-be would not take kindly to her even thinking such things of his father. She’d be mindful of her words around him, as she always was.

 

They were near ready to set sail when Daenerys asked one last wish of Doran. She asked to bring her mare with her on her journey to the north. Daenerys could not bear to part with Silver who had been her companion for a better part of ten years and she had been brought to tears when she visited her in the stables to wish her farewell. She did not cry for many things, but leaving Silver behind was something she could not bring herself to do.

 

She leaned against the wooden railings of the ship, watching with tears stinging at her eyes as they sailed further and further away from the beautiful beaches and palace, the only home she had ever known. Growing up she had always wished to see the world beyond its ornate walls but now that it has come to pass, a fear seeded itself in the pit of her belly. Westeros was not safe for her. Even her future husband the Young Wolf was said to turn into a beast during battle and eat his enemies. How could she know that such a feral man wouldn’t kill the daughter of the _Mad King_ once he laid his eyes on her? Surely Doran wouldn’t send her off to be killed. He wanted her to be queen. For the time being she could only trust in the man that had raised her and show her new allies that she was not defined by the sins of her family.

  
_I am the blood of the dragon._ She repeated in her mind again and again to gather her courage. _I must have fire in my eyes when I face them all, not tears._


	2. The Young Lord Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see people showed up to read this Robberys fic! Thank you for showing some love! I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter but I've read over it too many times so I'll just share it as is for now.

 She had wished Oberyn, Obara, and Nymeria well when they along with two dozen of their men were dropped off a day’s travel to Kings Landing. That had been almost two weeks ago and the ship was still sailing north. It was an exhausting journey to make and perhaps it was a bit childish of her but she had never imagined Westeros to be as large as it was. She studied the maps of course, but to actually travel it was a different experience.

 

“That must be White Harbor,” Elia Sand’s voice broke the silence as she walked up to the railings to stand beside Daenerys. Elia was merely a year younger than her so they had grown up together, Oberyn’s daughter often coming with him during his visits to the Water Gardens and many times letting her stay there for weeks. They would splash in the pools or run wild on their horses as children, much to their caretakers dismay.

 

“I understand why now. Everything is made with white stone.” It was an odd experience to see the colour slowly fade from the land, buildings, and the sky the further north they went. Gone were the beautiful summer flowers and trees and colourful birds… “It almost looks like snow.”

 

“I’ve never seen snow before, but I don’t think that’s what it looks like.” The Sand Snake gave a short bark of laughter before crossing her arms. “Get used to it though. The north is cold and grey. I pray it won’t be your home for long, for my own sake.” Elia had taken the position of being Dany’s secret guard, disguising herself in peasant robes that could pass her off as a servant, and as much as the girl quipped about her duties Daenerys knew that her friend had volunteered herself for the job.

 

They docked at the harbor, the princess wearing a large grin as her feet touched solid ground for the first time in weeks. Curious violet eyes dashed over the fishermen and merchants milling about on the docks, noticing that they all carried a heavy air around them. It seemed that it wasn’t just cities or nature that lost their colourful life in the north. Her observations of the northmen were cut short when she saw that Silver was being guided down the ramp and onto the dock, Daenerys running up to her mare and petting the horse’s cheek. “The journey must have been rough for you most of all.” She murmured, smiling as she mounted onto her saddle. “You’ll stretch your legs soon enough.”

 

While the ship left to sail to Kings Landing, the Dornish group escorting Daenerys made their way through White Harbour with no intention of staying in the city. Their focus was reaching the Stark camp as soon as possible. They had not heard word of Oberyn yet, but she suspected he would set whatever plan he had into motion soon and she needed to be in the right place for her to respond and play his advocate to their allies.

 

They travelled for days, the refreshing feeling of a horseback journey fading as Dany’s thighs and palms became chaffed and sore from riding. She began to appreciate the weeks of their travel by ship, a luxury in comparison. The journey was tedious but they were finally close to arriving at Moat Cailin where she would meet Robb Stark for the first time.

 

She felt unimaginably nervous as Elia brushed and braided her hair for her on the day that they would be arriving at the castle, the black dye almost completely faded and her Valyrian silver shining through. They would reach their destination that afternoon and she had no way to properly prepare herself with a bath, only able to do the best with what she had taken with them on horseback which was a wash rag and her finest perfume. She stained her lips a sweet red and wore a violet gown she had brought from Dorne with her riding leathers underneath and a heavy black cloak to keep her warm during the ride to their meeting point. She supposed it would have to do. Nothing would help that she was a Targaryen stepping foot into an army full of northerners who would be cautious of her regardless.

 

Moat Cailin as expected was surrounded by marshlands that held an unpleasant odour, the castle and the lands around it all carrying that same grey tone as the rest of the north she had seen so far. The Dornish travelled up the dirt path to the gates and Daenerys could see a small group of soldiers waiting for them, and even more heads popping up from behind the tops of the walls to scout out the supposed Targaryen princess that had been hidden away from the world.

 

Their horses came to a stop at the gates, Dany’s heart caught in her throat as her eyes roved across the northmen, her gaze landing on a younger man that finally spoke out in greeting, “It’s good to see you’ve all made it here alive.” He stepped forward, “I am Theon Greyjoy, ward of Lord Eddard Stark. Lord Robb Stark has been waiting for you… Your Grace.” The form of addressment took a moment to slip from his lips, as if he wasn’t sure if it was the right choice to make in regards to her.

 

“Thank you My Lord. We’re in good health.” She replied, quick to speak up before any of her own guards might step in and shield her from the interaction. He had not given them a welcome, but she would not return the coldness. “By your words I assume that Lord Eddard is still alive. We have not been able to receive word during our travels, so I am most pleased at the news.” She smiled softly, hoping the polite charms would ease the northmen into getting used to her presence. “I hope I have not kept the young Lord Stark waiting for long. I’d be honoured to finally meet the man that has raised his banners against the Lannisters and the Baratheon king.” She felt a shift in the air then, as if there was an understanding that passed through the small group standing in front of her. _We have the same enemies,_ is what she had told them.

 

She felt the eyes of Eddard’s ward wander over her before meeting hers once more, “And I’d be honoured to guide you. Your men may keep their weapons, but if one draws their blade there will be bloodshed.”

 

Daenerys nodded, “Of course.”

 

Silver had been placed in the care of the couple Dornish men that stayed down in the encampment to tend to the group’s horses. Dany’s heart had not calmed down since they arrived at the gates and it only pounded harder when they passed by the many tents, soldiers leering or gawking at the newcomers. They kept walking until they arrived to one of the only tower’s still standing, a large wolf sitting in guard at the entrance. The beast’s eyes were sharp and intelligent, regarding the group before stepping aside to let Theon and the rest of them pass. Her fingers began to tremble with each step they took up the dilapidated building, walking down a dimly lit hall and then finally entering a large room that must have been used for council meetings.

 

Chairs skidded backwards as the group entered, the sound bouncing off the cold stone walls as the northern lords stood at their arrival. All eyes were on her as Theon led her to stand in front of a long table before he turned to bow his head and removed himself, walking around to stand behind… Robb Stark.

 

She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn’t the young man with the curly auburn locks and fair eyes standing across from her. His features were young and handsome, the beginnings of a man’s beard growing on his fresh face. He was not much older than her which was something she was aware of before their meeting, but it was still an unusual sight for her to see a teen boy leading an army to war against the king of Westeros.

 

Robb’s eyes did not leave hers as they all waited in silence for him to speak. His gaze was heavy and intimidating, cold, but she would not bend no matter how unnerved she felt. A dragon did not cower away from a pack of wolves. Instead she smiled while offering him a small bow of her head in respect, and to her relief he finally spoke, “A larger part of me believed it all to be a lie and yet there appears to be a Targaryen princess standing before me.” He kept studying her as he sat back down, all the other lords following suit. “And still it seems almost impossible, that a Targaryen could have survived Robert Baratheon’s wrath.”

 

His suspicions of her were fair so she parted her lips to reply, taking a moment to word herself well, “My mother died while smuggling me to Sunspear. Almost all the ships were destroyed but Ser Willem Darry brought me the rest of the way to Prince Oberyn Martell who then gave us sanctuary at the Water Gardens. I’ve brought my mother’s crown if you still seek evidence that I am who I say I am.” Whispers spread across the room at the mention of the late queen’s crown, Daenerys only raising her chin at the discomfort she felt. “I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, and I have just as much reason as you to destroy our common enemies.”

 

The corner of his lip quirked upward in what could almost be a smirk, his hands interlocked and resting in front of his face. “I imagine so. You’d have many reasons to want vengeance against those that rose in rebellion against your father, and yet you’re here, agreeing to an alliance with a Stark.” He raised an eyebrow, head shifting an inch to the side. “You have no desire to destroy the Starks like the Lannisters and Baratheons?”

 

She swallowed at the mention of her father. She had spent weeks preparing what she would say for these sorts of question, already aware that they were coming and that they were vital. “It’s true, that the Starks and their bannerman rose up with Robert Baratheon, but it’s also true that my father executed Rickard and Brandon Stark. It’s also true that my brother Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna Stark.” She paused, taking a sharp intake through her nose as blood pounded in her ears. Every eye in the room turned sharp and cold, as if every man was more than willing to slit her throat for speaking the Stark family’s names. _You are the blood of the dragon. Be brave._ “My father and my brother Rhaegar were cruel men and I can only ask for your forgiveness and for you to not judge a daughter by the crimes of her family. The Mad King may have been my father, but the good queen Rhaella was my mother, and the sweet prince Viserys was my brother, and the innocent Rhaenys and Aegon were my cousins.” Her brows furrowed, a hint of the pain and frustration she felt peeking through her strong expression, “Sharing someone’s blood... is not a sin in itself. I can’t imagine that you agree with the brutal murders of Elia and her children by Lannister henchmen. From my knowledge Lord Eddard took no part in the cruelties against the innocent in my family, so I want to believe that the stories of how honourable he is are true. The relationship between the Stark and Targaryen houses has been deeply scarred. All I ask of you is to give me the chance to show you what we could achieve together.” She took a small step towards the table, violet eyes solely on blue, “Forgive me if I’m wrong my lord, but I think you believe the same. You wouldn’t have taken Dorne as allies into consideration otherwise. You knew what they were asking of you in return.”

 

There was a heavy silence after she spoke, her fingers twitching at her sides as she held herself back from scouting out the reactions in the room. _Robb Stark, just focus on Robb Stark_. She reminded herself. She could win over the hearts of the other northern lords with time, but she wouldn’t get the chance if she did not win over Robb.

 

“This is utter nonsense! The Mad King’s blood has no place in the north!” A gruff voice shouted, many joining in chorus. She felt Elia step close to her, as if preparing to cut down a rogue lord that would charge at Daenerys.

 

“Leave us.” Robb finally said, loud and above the crowd, and for a moment her stomach dropped because she believed he was speaking to her. She gathered her wits when the northern lords fell silent and exited the room instead, leaving her and her group to stand before Robb and an older woman Daenerys could only assume was his mother. He shared the woman’s hair and eyes.

 

Robb stood up and rounded the table, followed by his mother who had been studying Daenerys since she first entered the room. He stood in front of her, about an arm’s length away as he began to speak in a tone that was a tad softer than the cold wall he threw in front of her before, “My father is still held prisoner in Kings Landing, my sister is held in the grip of Cersei Lannister and my other sister hasn’t been accounted for. They are my top priority. They are _your_ top priority. We don’t have much time left and two Lannister armies stand in our way. I still intend to cut my way through them… but I don’t know how much time I have left or if my advance south will only trigger my father’s execution.” He stepped closer to her, steadfast, “If Dorne marches from the south and takes Kings Landing while the king’s forces are caught in the north and unable to turn their backs to us, we will win this war. Undoubtedly.”

 

Though she could tell that he wanted to sound stern and strong, she could sense the urgency and vulnerability of a boy that was forced to lead a war to save his family. She could sense it. “I understand. Oberyn Martell has already infiltrated Kings Landing and knowing my uncle it’s only a matter of time until he acts. I know you fear for your family and we will still march south on the capital, but I trust the capabilities of the Prince of Dorne, the Sand Snakes, and his closest guards more than anyone. They _will_ return your father and sisters to you safely.”

 

A hint of… _something_ was in his eyes but she could not decipher it. Was it hope? She couldn’t tell because he kept himself guarded when he had to perform the leader. “After- if we win and wed, I assume the Martells intend for you to be in a position to rule. It’d mean I’d have to take the throne. That’s their end desire isn’t it?” The messages the ravens carried had not detailed much, but it wasn’t difficult to put the pieces together. He was rebelling against the crown and the Martells had sent over a princess with bloodclaim to the Iron Throne he was overthrowing.  

 

“The Martells- Doran and Oberyn, they have no desire to rule the other kingdoms. One wants justice and the other just wants their peace and a king… or a queen, that will care for Dorne.” For the first time since they met, she was unable to hold his gaze, her eyes shifting towards his mother and then to Rhaella’s ring Dany always wore on her finger. “You do not have to sit on the throne, but we cannot leave it unclaimed after we remove Joffrey. It’s selfish and would leave the smallfolk with anarchy and make way for an even more terrible king to lay claim. You cannot wage war against a king if you have no intention of being king yourself. Even the Usurper did as much.” She willed herself to raise her head, looking up at the young Stark lord. She had not allowed herself to dwell on it before, but by the gods he was handsome. There was no denying it and she could only imagine how head over heels she would have been if there wasn’t the cold tension of wartime placed between them. “I am prepared to be queen, because that is my duty. What is your duty after Dorne helps you and we win this war together My Lord?”

 

His mother, Catelyn Tully if Daenerys’ knowledge was correct, turned to Robb as she said in a hushed tone, “You say you want to return to Winterfell, I understand.” She placed a hand on his upper arm, “But the northern lords will only kneel to another northman now. Who better than you, or your future own?” The woman glanced back at Daenerys, visibly wary of the Targaryen girl but interested in what the alliance could offer.

 

“Mother,” he almost scolded, much like a boy child shushing his oversharing mother. Whatever his opinions on the matter were, his expression made it clear that he’d prefer to talk about it later in private and not in the presence of their new allies. “Help me escort our guests to their sleeping chambers. They have had a long travel.” His gaze fell on Daenerys, challenged but grounded.

 

Lady Catelyn led Dany’s men down the tower and to the encampment outside where the soldiers would rest while Robb guided her further up Gatehouse Tower with Elia trailing behind them. The walk was quiet for the most part save for the heavier puffs of breath that passed her lips and Daenerys was glad for the much needed break from conversation to recuperate. She felt a bit frazzled as this was the first time she ever had to deal with such a high-stakes meeting all on her own. A feeling of pride swelled in her at the thought. Doran would be proud of her.

 

When they arrived, Elia stopped and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as Daenerys and Robb entered the sleeping chambers. The Targaryen princess noted that it was gloomy and the few pieces of furniture were rundown and dusty. Still, it was nicer than sleeping on the cold hard dirt like during their travels here. Even better was the copper basin shoved off to a corner of the room, something she would certainly put to good use.

 

“These will be your chambers for the time being. Apologies if they’re not up to your standards Your Grace.” He said, not unkind but there was something biting in the way he had worded himself. He was prodding at her, she could tell and her eyebrows shot up in disbelief. Surely he was not teasing her?

 

“I’ve spent many a days playing in mud, climbing trees, and skinning my knees.” She stepped closer to him, only half a meter away now as her head tipped up to look him in those pretty eyes of his, a playful lilt in her voice, “Assuming you know me _or_ my standards is rather familiar of you, but you are forgiven My Lord.” The small smirk on her lips grew into a smile as she tilted her head, egging him on. It was as if the wall placed between them had been knocked down a few stones with the exchange, and for the first time since she had met him she believed that this thing between them could be _good_ instead of just necessary.

 

She saw it then, the first expression he had given her that was lighter in spirit-- there on his lips lay amusement and there was a glint in his eyes, “You’re far too kind Your Grace.”

 

One of her guards carrying her leather chest came into the room, walking up from behind her to place the chest at the foot of the bed before bowing to her and leaving her and Robb alone once more. He wasn’t truly gone, probably just waiting a few meters down the hall with Elia.

 

At the chest’s arrival she was reminded of her gift so she turned away from him, squatting down to unlatch its buckles to dig through her belongings as she replied, “So kind, that I have something for you in fact.” Her hands found the cloth-wrapped dagger and she stood up with it, revealing the ruby and gold encrusted weapon before holding it out to him with her palms. “For you.” She said, nodding her head to encourage him to take it after Robb had frozen at the sight of it. Daenerys knew that she had finally bested him in the tug-o-war they had been playing since they met when she left him speechless. He was not expecting this and was left unprepared. “I truly do appreciate your willingness to accept me Lord Stark. I hope that this alliance will be fruitful for both us and the people of Westeros.”

 

He reached out with a pensive hand, Daenerys going still when his fingers passed the dagger to instead brush against her wrist, sliding below to then cup her hand. His other moved, fingers wrapping around the dagger to pick it up. His hands left her all at once and allowed her to breathe. It had been such a small form of tentative contact but her face grew hot at the touch, an unexpected fire bursting forth inside her that she tried to quell. His eyes slid from the gift in his hands to her face, his thoughts deep and unreadable to Daenerys.

 

He held the dagger, rotating it around to study the details and even partly unsheathing it to see the art engraved on the steel. He had been a lord all his life and he had not seen a weapon so ornate and valuable. “Thank you…” This was the type of blade people passed down as heirlooms in their family so why on earth-- then _ah_ , he reminded himself that if things were to go in accordance with the alliance, her children would be _his_ children. She would be his wife and the mother of his children. Was he even ready to be a father? No no, he could not think about that during wartime. It made his heart ache. “May it draw the blood of our enemies, Your Grace.” His words felt clunky and ill-fitting, but he didn’t know what else to say to her that wouldn’t come off as too… familiar, as she had put it. He slid the dagger into his belt and Daenerys nodded, that sweet smile Robb had discovered just moments before making its way back to her face again. He found that he had to keep catching himself from getting too drawn into her entrancing eyes. She was such a jarring presence in the north and to the life he had always known. Her hair was white as snow but there was a fire that was reeling him in, a woman that both held the political and witty tongue of the south and the steadfastness of a northerner.

 

Daenerys looked from him to over his shoulder where she caught movement at the door, her focus moving from Robb to his mother that arrived. She did not know what to think of the woman yet, but she knew that she must be kindest to her most of all. "My Lady," Daenerys addressed, "Thank you for for helping my men find their tents." She could see that the older woman still found it difficult to respond, but her efforts were clear.

 

"The pleasure is mine Your Grace." Catelyn smiled before turning her attention to her son. "Robb?" She called to him, wanting him to come along with her so they could finally speak alone.

 

He nodded before turning back to Daenerys, giving her a once over before saying in a quiet tone, "We can speak more of our war strategies in the morn."

 

"Thank you Lord Stark. I wish you a good night." There was a hint of laughter on the edge of her voice, amused at the the stiffness that returned to his shoulders at the presence of someone else with them.

 

His lips parted, sucking in a breath as if to reply but it never came. He could only watch her for a bit longer before he willed himself to simply nod and turn away, walking towards his mother and exiting the sleeping chambers together, leaving Daenerys to herself.

 

The silence of being alone only lasted for a few moments until Elia gave a knock at the already open door and letting herself in. “You know, this all went better then I thought it would.” The comment was said with a tilt of the head, arms crossing as the Sand Snake stayed stern, not allowing her guardedness to give way to ease.

 

Daenerys gave a light shake of her head as she removed her black cloak and tossed it on the bed, “The difficulties are yet to come. Creating alliances is easy. It’s winning over the opinions of those that follow Lord Stark that is my concern. You saw how they looked at me, how they defied my presence in their land. I imagine many aren’t pleased with me, and even Robb for his decision.” She met Elia’s eyes, gaze stern and telling, “Now we must find out what’s stronger: the northerners detest for House Targaryen or their loyalty to House Stark.” Daenerys moved to stand closer to the girl, placing a gentle but sure hand on her shoulder, “I find myself trusting Robb but I am wary of the northern lords. We can’t allow them to disrupt this alliance. Do keep eyes on them.”

 

The younger, but taller girl’s expression was hard as she nodded, “I know. I will.”

 

“Thank you. Having you here with me has made all the difference.” Daenerys let out a sigh, releasing Elia’s shoulder and making way for a lighter conversation. Her head turned to the basin and she gave a tired smile, “Our journey was long. Let’s have some water heated and wash away the grime of our travels. It’s been far too long since I’ve had a proper bath.”

 

* * *

 

Robb closed the heavy oak door to his chambers, taking a deep breath and letting his shoulders lax as he turned to face his mother. “I’m doing what I have to- to save father and the girls--” he defended himself, already prepared to hear his mother’s personal feelings on his decision to create this alliance. She had already voiced her concerns during the initial messages they received by raven.

 

“I know.” She was calm, reassurance in her words and eyes. “It was necessary. If what Doran Martell says is true, then you’ve more than doubled your men and now have an army stationed in the south.” She sighed, closing her eyes and taking a step backwards to sit on the edge of the bed, “To think a Targaryen heir had survived all these years.” Her head shook side to side, long auburn locks swaying. “There were rumours of the queen giving birth before dying but never any proof. Now a woman grown has appeared with her eyes on the Iron Throne.”

 

Robb’s fingers curled and uncurled at his sides, a pause hanging between him and his mother as he mulled over all that’s happened. “Dorne intends to make her queen. I am to wed her-- I’ll have to stay in Kings Landing.” What had his life become? Mere months ago he was home at Winterfell with his family at peace and now he was waging a war with no prospects of returning home in the end. It didn’t matter, he decided. Not now at least. He must save his family first, no matter the cost or sacrifice at his own expense. The war wouldn’t end once he uprooted the Lannisters though, that much he was aware of. Claiming northern independence would have still caused issues whether it had been Stannis, Renly, or Tywin that would eventually come to try and reconquer the north for the crown, but claiming the Iron Throne and becoming king of Westeros was a completely different beast. He’d have to crush every other man that opposed him as king… Robb would be at war for years to come. He wanted to pound his fists against the wall, _where or where had his childhood gone?_

 

Catelyn looked off through the window, keeping her heart distant as if to shield it from anymore grief. Robb taking the Iron Throne would be an achievement like no other for not only House Stark, but for all the north that felt wronged by the crown, and yet she knew that her son-- her little boy just wanted his family safe and his home in Winterfell. “You are a Stark but are also a Tully.” She looked to her son, reciting her house words, “ _Family, duty, honour_.” There was a silence again as her mind drifted to the Targaryen girl, mysterious and stunning. Catelyn could not believe her eyes when she first saw her. “She’s very beautiful,” she commented, giving a half shrug as she tried to lift Robb’s mood. “It’s too early to say, but she seems gentle and well-mannered. It… would be easy for you to love her.” Never in her life would Catelyn imagine that she’d end up here, trying to encourage her son to warm up to the daughter of the man who killed her betrothed all those years ago. They all must do what they had to, and this was her part.

 

There was a hint of a smile on Robb’s face, but he looked conflicted and tired, “Aye it would be.” She’d be easy to love, but should he? Should he allow himself to fall into those violet depths and embrace their marriage when her family had harmed his beyond repair? He knew the history and he felt strong ties to the Starks he never had a chance to love, but it was hard to keep a cold heart over a generation past when a stunning woman showed up at his doorstep with an army prepared to help him win a war. He felt guilt for wanting to run his calloused hand over her silky wrist once more. He either disrespected the ghosts of his house by allowing himself to love Daenerys, or he unfairly gave her a loveless marriage because she shares a name with cruel men she never knew. “Love would be easy with her. Everything else is what worries me.” He walked over to the small window, raising his forearm against the wall and leaning his weight against it. “I do not fancy politics.”

 

Catelyn stood up and walked over to her son, the encampment coming into her view below them. “No, but perhaps there won’t be much of it at the end of all of this. We already intend to remove the Lannisters. If the Baratheons oppose the Targaryen girl then so be it. We’ll remove them as well. We will have the north, the riverlands, the Vale on account of my sister, Dorne, and the capital. The Baratheon brothers would have the Reach and the stormlands left and they’d still have to fight for claim amongst themselves.”

 

Robb’s fingers ran across the ornate hilt of the gifted dagger at his hip, mind going numb as he dived deeper into the intricacies of it all. _No_ , a voice of simple clarity broke through the fog then, _you conquer it all or you lose everything._ Those were his only two options. His mother’s voice reminded him that _if you lose… your father dies, your sisters die, we die._  

 

The answer was still as simple as it was before.


End file.
